Schliess dein Herz in Eisen ein
by MoonyTatze
Summary: Was gibt es Schlimmeres für einen Vater, als die Angst, dein Sohn könnte denselben Fehler begehen, der dein Leben beinahe ganz zerstört hat? Lucius schreibt einen Brief an Draco und erinnert sich auch an sein Leben...


**Disclamer: **_Mir gehört nichts, alles vom Harry Potter Universum gehört JKR und das Lied „Schliess dein Herz in Eisen ein" stammt aus dem Musical „Mozart". Ich verdien hier gar nix, ausser vielleicht einige Reviews…_

**AN: **_Viel gibt es nicht dazu zu sagen, Lucius schreibt einen Brief an seinen Sohn und erinnert sich an sein eigenes Leben._

_Was gibt es Schlimmeres für einen Vater als das Wissen, dass der eigene Sohn genau den gleichen Fehler begehen könnte, der schon das Leben des Vaters fast zerstört hat…_

_Es ist meine erste Songfic._

_Viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Schliess dein Herz in Eisen ein**

Lucius Malfoy sass an in seinem Arbeitszimmer und sah aus dem Fenster. Regen. Immer Regen.

Er dachte an seinen Sohn. Draco…

Erst 17 Jahre jung und doch… Lucius fragte sich, ob sein Sohn vielleicht mehr Mut gehabt hatte als er. Aber er war doch noch so jung, er hatte wusste noch Nichts vom Leben, wie grausam es sein konnte!

Er wandte seinen Blick auf das Blatt vor ihm, den angefangenen Brief an seinen Sohn.

_Meine Gedanken_

_schaudern und schwanken._

_Wo magst du jetzt wohl sein?_

_Ich könnt' mich hassen:_

_Dich ziehn zu lassen!_

_Nie werd ich's mir verzeihn._

Lucius hatte versucht Draco zu erklären, zu erklären weshalb er Todesser geworden war, weshalb er so kalt war. Er erinnerte sich an dieses Gespräch. Sein Sohn hatte ihm an den Kopf geschrieen er sei ein gefühlsloses Monster.

Hatte ihn nicht erklären lassen wollen, ja, er konnte ihn ja auch verstehen, denn Lucius hielt sich an den Rat seines Vaters, den Rat, welchen er auch an Draco weitergeben wollte. Den Rat, den sein Sohn ablehnte.

Und dann war er gegangen. Lucius konnte sich dies nicht verzeihen.

_So unerfahren, _

_blind für Gefahren,_

_bleibst du stets ein Kind für mich._

_Zart und verletzbar,_

_unersetzbar._

_Ich habe Angst um dich._

Draco war wie viele Junge: Leidenschaftlich, überzeugt davon etwas an der Welt verändern zu können. „Ich bin kein Kind mehr!", hatte er geschrieen.

„Ich weiss schon was ich tue!", hatte er gesagt. Lucius erinnerte es an sich selber. Und er hatte Fehler begannen.

Er wollte ihn doch nur schützen!

_Die Welt ist voll Fallen._

_Es droht dir von allen_

_Lüge, Verrat und Betrug._

Er schrieb die Zeilen nieder und doch wusste er, dass dies seinen Sohn nicht zurück nach Hause bringen würde.

Die Jungen vertrauten viel zu schnell!

Er seufzte und schrieb Wort für Wort, Zeile um Zeile den Rat seines Vaters weiter auf…

_Schliess dein Herz in Eisen ein!_

_Lern geschickt und klug zu sein!_

_Und glaub niemals an die Zärtlichkeit_

_von Schlangen._

_Sprich nicht aus, was dich empört!_

_Beug den Kopf, wo sich's gehört!_

_Dass ich immer auf dich_

_stolz sein kann._

Man mochte sagen, es sei kompletter Schwachsinn, diesen Rat zu leben.

So lebe man ja eigentlich ohne Herz, ohne Liebe! Lucius wusste, es klang einfach verrückt, doch er wusste ebenso dass diese Lebensart ihm das Überleben schon einige Male gesichert hatte.

Nun wollte er dies seinem Sohn beibringen.

Narzissa… Sie war keine Schlange gewesen… Sie war ein Engel. Sie war es und wird es immer sein, die einzige Person der er wirklich vertraute, vielleicht die Einzige, die ihn wirklich kannte.

_Jahre des Lebens_

_gab ich vergebens._

_Das Schicksal war gegen mich._

Er hatte es versucht, doch immer, die ganzen Jahre hindurch hatte er die Präsenz Voldemort's gefühlt, gewusst, er würde eines Tages zurückkehren. Er wollte, ja er wünschte aus ganzem Herzen, dass er seinem Sohn zeigen konnte, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

Doch er konnte es nicht. Es wäre eine zu grosse Schwachstelle gewesen… Lucius wünschte sich sehnlichst, sein Sohn würde nicht den gleichen Fehler machen, wie er damals.

_Dir kann's gelingen, _

_es zu bezwingen._

_Ich setz meine Hoffnung auf dich._

Draco durfte nicht dasselbe tun! Er musste Acht geben, aufpassen, wem er vertraut, keine Gefühle offen zeigen.

In Zeiten des Krieges war dies gefährlich, denn Gefühle konnten rasch gebraucht werden um jemanden zu etwas zu zwingen, was dieser nicht wollte…

Wie bei ihm. Er liebte Narzissa. Er hatte den Fehler begangen den Rat seines Vaters damals nicht zu befolgen.

Seine „Freunde" hatten ihn verraten, hatten ihn in sein Verderben gestürzt. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass der dunkle Lord der Frau, die er über Alles liebte etwas tat.

Also tat er was von ihm verlangt wurde, er wurde Todesser…

_Die Welt ist voll Schmeichlern,_

_Schmarotzern und Heuchlern_

_voll Neid auf Geschick und Genie._

Voldemort brauchte ihn, oh ja, die Malfoys waren schon immer starke Magier gewesen…

Lucius schluckte. „Bitte, Draco, gib ihm keine Chance dich zu einem Todesserdasein zu zwingen…"

_Schliess dein Herz in Eisen ein!_

_Lern aus Vorsicht kalt zu sein!_

_Und glaub niemals an die Ehrlichkeit_

_der Wölfe!_

_Nimm mit Dank was man dir gibt!_

_Mach dich nützlich und beliebt!_

_Dass ich immer auf dich_

_stolz sein kann._

In diesen Zeiten war es besser von vornherein jemanden abzuweisen…

Lucius hoffte, dass sein Sohn seinen Rat annahm. Würde er es tun so könnte er nach dem Krieg, wenn es endlich ein Ende gäbe und wenn Potter den dunklen Lord besiegen würde, dann könnte er lieben, sein Herz wieder befreien.

Doch bis dahin musste er es in Eisen verschlossen halten. Seine Gefühle nicht zeigen.

Sein wie ein Malfoy eben…

Eine Träne tropfte auf das Papier. Lucius war von sich selber überrascht. Das erste Mal seit Jahren weinte er, nicht laut, nicht hysterisch oder verletzt, es waren kleine Tränen, die leise über seine Wange liefen.

Tränen der Verzweiflung und der Wut über sich selber.

Er musste seinen Sohn doch irgendwie schützen können…

_Mein Sohn…_

_um stark zu sein,_

_schliess dein Herz in Eisen ein._

Er rollte das Blatt zusammen und übergab es seiner Eule, liess das Tier aus dem Fenster.

Lucius sah ihr nach und Narzissa fand ihn noch dort, noch immer weinend.

Sie verstand, auch sie weinte. Zusammen standen sie noch lange am Fenster und das erste Mal seit Jahren hatte Lucius einen kleinen Teil seines Herzens befreit…

_Wow, das war's, meine allererste Songfic. Ich hoffe man konnte Lucius' Gefühle nachvollziehen…_

_Krieg ich ein Review? -liebguck-_

_Lg, eure _

_Moony_


End file.
